This invention relates to an integrated control and power unit for use aboard a bicycle, comprising a housing for an electronic control unit and a holder container for one or more batteries for powering electrical devices fitted aboard the bicycle.
A device of this kind has been disclosed in Italian Patent Application No. TO2000A000430 filed by the Applicant on May 9, 2000 and still secret at the filing date of this application.
The object of this invention is to improve the previously proposed unit, making it increasingly simpler and more functional.
In order to attain this object, this invention relates to a unit, having the above specified features, and additionally characterised in that said housing of the control unit and said battery holder container are provided with quick coupling means, that, when coupled, also provide the electrical connection between the batteries and the control unit.
Due to these features, battery holder container can be assembled and electrically connected in an extremely simple and rapid manner. This advantage is very important, especially when needing to fully replace the battery holder container during a cycling competition. In general, however, as specified below, the container will not be replaced, but simply temporarily removed for recharging.
In a preferred embodiment, said quick coupling means comprise a circular seat, formed in the body of the housing of the control unit, and a cylindrical end portion of the battery holder, which can be received within this seat. Obviously, however, other coupling means can be made in an equivalent fashion by reversing the male and female functions on the battery holder container and on the housing of the control unit.
Always in the case of said preferred embodiment, the external surface of the cylindrical end portion of the battery holder has one or more electrical contacts leading to the batteries and suitable for engaging corresponding electrical contacts in said seat, once said coupled condition is obtained.
According to an additional preferred characteristic, each of said electrical contacts on the external surface of the cylindrical end portion of the battery holder container consists of a ring of conductive material surrounding said cylindrical portion. At the same time, each of said contacts arranged in the seat for the battery holder container includes a pin, which is elastically biassed towards a position radially projecting within this seat.
Due to these characteristics, both the mechanical and electrical coupling is obtained for any angular position of the cylindrical portion of the battery holder container within its seat.
According to an additional preferred characteristic, said ring forming each electrical contact on the battery holder container has an external surface defining a round recess for receiving and axially locking the respect contact pin in the seat receiving the battery holder container. In this way, said contact pins also perform a mechanical retaining function.
Preferably, the battery, or the batteries, are rechargeable. The container in which they are housed is hermetically closed and the batteries can be recharged by placing this container in a specifically dedicated seat in a battery charger, which is totally similar to the seat in the housing of the electronic control unit. In this way, the batteries do not need to be removed from the container for recharging.
According to yet another characteristic, the battery holder container comprises a entirely cylindrical elongated body closed on one end and equipped with a closing cap on the opposite end. A coil spring is arranged between the batteries and the closed end of the container to dampen all vibrations (and the consequent noise) of the batteries inside the container.
Any number of electrical contacts can be provided, because accessory terminals can be arranged, in addition to the two power terminals.